<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pinkie Promise? by Lmaowhatusername</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350225">Pinkie Promise?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmaowhatusername/pseuds/Lmaowhatusername'>Lmaowhatusername</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alice is a little younger than canon, Alternate Universe, Angst, Connor is Kara, Connor is trying his best, Dad Connor, Deviant Hunter Simon, Hurt/Comfort, Kara is Markus, Markus is Hank, Mentions of Kara/Luther, Mentions of Markus/Simon, Some Fluff, Some mentions of abuse, Switched Roles, not by much, plot slightly differs from game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:42:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmaowhatusername/pseuds/Lmaowhatusername</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice makes him pinkie promise that they'll be together forever. After everything they've been through, Connor isn't sure it's a promise he can keep... But he's willing to die trying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor &amp; Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Daniel (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sold?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was like a switch had been flipped and it was thrown from the absolute nothing into sudden existence. The once drowning silence steadily turned up into a roaring chatter. The android’s eyes flew open at the change of volume only to shut tightly again from the sudden brightness. It blinked several times to adjust them to the new light. Once it could see clearly, it examined its  surroundings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed to be in a shop. The walls were slathered in dark blue and white paint. Bright yellow signs hung from the ceiling highlighting the different items that were on sale, while red posters were strewn across some of the walls boasting about different upgrades. There were pedestals all around the room that held androids as small spotlights shined upon them. It was on a pedestal of its own. All of them were diverse in race, sex, and functions. Some were made to be working strictly for households, while others were made for farming or construction or child care. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The place was filled with cheerful families buzzing around and reading about potential purchases off of plaques in front of each display. Some of the androids on display were even engaging with customers and answering questions about their many functions. There were other androids in red shirts walking amongst the customers and explaining the store’s different deals and offers to anyone who wanted to know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A stomping noise caught its attention. It looked down in time to see a little boy who couldn’t be older than five stop in front of it. He was a little sweaty and out of breath from running around, but that all seemed to melt away as a look of pure awe covered his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mommy!” the child called out to a woman who was pushing through the small crowd to catch up to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” she called back out of breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we get him?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman caught up and looked at the android her son was admiring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this the one you want?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It smiled at them. The boy began listing off things that he planned to do with his new android as his mom tuned him out to read the plaque. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sweetheart,” the mother cut off her son’s rambling. “This one’s already been sold.” While her voice sounded upset, her face showed a more positive emotion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy looked back at the android dejectedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But,” his mother continued, “we can see if they have anymore like him in stock. One that’s not sold!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She instantly regretted saying that as her son perked up and shot off into the crowd in search for his perfect android. The woman sighed in defeat as she chased him once more. The android waited until they both were out of sight to let it- his smile slip off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sold?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He couldn’t have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>sold</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Wouldn’t he have remembered that? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The LED that adorned his right temple swirled from bright blue to yellow as he accessed his memory banks for any insight as to who purchased him and when. None of that information was there. In fact, there was nothing at all. His memory had been completely wiped clean. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Strange.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The android looked around at the different customers in curiosity. Was the person who bought him still in the store or was he an online purchase? Was it the young family in the corner discussing the different upgrades with one of the employee androids? Or maybe it was the man in front of one of the displays perusing the spare parts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The android’s attention shifted to a stout man who had just walked into the shop and started barking something at one of the employee androids. His hair was black and greasy and his skin was pale like he rarely left his house. The android wasn’t sure if it was the way he acted, or if it was how his presence seemed to bring the morale in the store lower, but something about him seemed off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got a call saying that it’s ready for me to take home.” The android could barely hear the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The employee seemed to scan the man before nodding. The android watched as the employee weaved through the crowd with the man close behind. They both stopped in front of his pedestal. The android kept glancing between the two. The employee android was looking through some notes on his clipboard, while the man stared the android down with beady little eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were able to fully repair him, though his memory wasn’t salvageable and had to be wiped clean,” the employee read off his clipboard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fine,” he replied clearly unmoved. His eyes were burning holes into the android’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The employee flipped to the next page and wrinkled his nose at something written. “How did you say it was damaged again?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The damn thing got hit by a car,” the man coughed, shifting his focus back to the employee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right…” The employee seemed unconvinced, but there was nothing that could be done. “Do you have any names picked out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. My daughter picked one out for it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The employee hesitantly stepped towards the stand. “Model AX400. Register your name.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The android’s attention snapped to the man as he leaned forward. “Connor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His LED switched to yellow as he processed and stored the new information before it returned back to blue. A programmed smile adorned his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello. My name is Connor.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Again and Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The car ride home from the store was an hour long. The drive started out okay, but quickly became tense. It was clear that the man, who Connor learned was named Todd, had a disdain for androids--particularly Connor. He started mumbling to himself about how idiotic it was of him to bring the android back to his house. </p>
<p>Connor wasn’t sure if Todd’s feelings towards him were from something the android did before he was reset. He tried to remind Todd of his positive functions to ease Todd and assure him that he wouldn’t mess up again, but before he could get a full sentence out, Todd told him to shut up. Only fifteen minutes in and Connor was silenced. </p>
<p>They eventually turned down a street of two-story houses that looked like they’ve seen better days. Some looked better than most. Todd pulled his truck to the curb in front of a house at the end of the street. It seemed to be the worst off. The once beige paint was faded and peeling, exposing a wood foundation that was already beginning to show signs of rot. Connor wasn’t really sure if it was even structurally safe.</p>
<p>He was so busy analyzing the house that he didn’t realize that Todd had already stepped out of the truck and was already at the front door. </p>
<p>“Are you coming?” he snapped in annoyance as he fiddled with his key ring in search of the one that opened the front door. </p>
<p>“Yes Todd.”</p>
<p>Connor stepped out of the vehicle and took in his new surroundings. There was a billboard across the street that praised the ingenuity of Detroit’s architecture. Beyond that was a freeway that was halfway built. It was an <em> interesting </em>neighborhood. </p>
<p>Connor heard the front door swing open and he quickly joined Todd inside. The interior of the house was much worse. There were pizza boxes stacked everywhere. Empty beer bottles littered the counters. The kitchen sink had a mountain of dirty dishes piled in it. Connor had begun making a mental to-do list as he assessed the area. </p>
<p>“You’ve been gone for two weeks. That’s why this place is such a mess,” Todd mumbled as though it was he was just realizing how messy it actually was himself.</p>
<p>Connor would have thought he was gone for two years rather than weeks. </p>
<p>“You’re in charge of all the housework,” Todd continued. “The cooking, the cleaning, the washing up. You also take care of Alice.” He paused. “Where is that little brat?” </p>
<p>Connor’s eyes swept the room at the mention of Todd’s daughter. He was suddenly aware that there was no trace of a child to be had. There were no toys out in the open, no drawings or such displayed anywhere--nothing. If Todd hadn’t mentioned prior that he had a daughter, Connor wouldn’t have guessed. </p>
<p>Connor stood quietly as Todd yelled for his child. A little girl around six or seven came stumbling down the stairs. She stopped halfway and sat on the steps, clutching a worn stuffed fox to her chest. Her eyes shifted between Connor and Todd, before eventually resting on the former. There was a hopeful glint in her eyes. </p>
<p>“That’s Alice.” The girl’s eyes dulled at Todd’s words as she busied herself with the stuffed animal. “You look after <em> her </em>. Homework, bath, all that crap. Got it?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Todd.” </p>
<p>“Good. Clean up down here. When you’re finished, you’ll clean upstairs,” Todd instructed him as he headed to the living room to watch television. </p>
<p>Alice glanced up at Connor once more before retreating to her room. He was left to wonder if he had done something to upset her before his reset as well. He brushed it off as something to worry about later as he started his heavy workload. </p>
<p>He decided to tackle the mountain of dishes first. He began placing them into the dishwasher, only to quickly realize that the dishwasher was broken. One of the parts had been damaged. He was sure to order a new one before returning the dishes he put in there back to the sink. Washing the dishes by hand was less than ideal, but Connor made it work. </p>
<p>As he was scrubbing a stain off of a plate, Connor felt someone watching him. He turned around, fully expecting to see Todd there to give him a new request. Instead, he was greeted by Alice and her stuffed fox standing in the entryway. Connor smiled warmly at her. She lingered for a moment before running off again. Connor shrugged off the interaction. </p>
<p>He was quick to finish washing and putting away the dishes, eager to begin picking up the junk that littered every available counter space. Before he could even start, Todd’s voice rang out from his spot in the living room. </p>
<p>“Connor! Bring me a beer will ya?” </p>
<p>“Right away, Todd.”</p>
<p>Connor opened the refrigerator door to see nothing but a few beer bottles and some condiments that were likely expired. He made a mental note that he needed to go grocery shopping before shutting the door and bringing the bottle to Todd. The beer was snatched from Connor before he could hand it to Todd properly. Connor stood stunned for a second as an unfazed Todd popped the cap off and chugged. </p>
<p>Connor left him to it and went back to gathering all the trash. He ended up filling two large garbage bags with nothing but pizza boxes and beer bottles. Once he was sure all the trash had been put in the bags, Connor brought them to the bin outside. </p>
<p>A loud hum had caught his attention as he discarded the bags. He glanced over curiously. There was a city bus stopped in front of the neighbor's house. Connor found it odd that there was a bus stop in the middle of a neighborhood rather than on a main road, but he supposed it was convenient to those who needed to use it. He shrugged it off and headed back inside. </p>
<p>Connor was greeted to Todd’s loud groaning. He had moved from drinking to doing drugs in the thirty-four seconds it took Connor to throw away the garbage. Todd was doing it out in the open for all to see--including his daughter. Connor wasn’t sure if that was something that Alice needed to see, but mentioning that to Todd might have done more harm than good. It wasn’t Connor’s job to be policing what Todd did and didn’t do in front of his kid anyway. So Connor ignored it and moved to the backyard to see if any work needed to be done out there. </p>
<p>Besides the slightly overgrown grass and the laundry line full of clothes, the backyard was easily in better shape than the rest of the house. Connor grabbed the basket that was left next to the post and started to pull down the clothes. He paused when his hand touched the first shirt. The fabric was stiff between his fingers. He reached over to touch the jacket hanging beside it. Stiff. Connor realized that they had been left outside hanging for the entirety of his absence--perhaps even longer. If Todd couldn’t even bring the clothes inside, then he most likely didn’t wash any either. With a quick glance at all the garments hanging, he further realized that it was only Alice’s clothes. The thought of her being stuck in dirty clothes for upwards of two weeks did not sit well with Connor. He quickly pulled them all down and tossed them into the basket. </p>
<p>Connor turned to bring the dirty clothes inside just as Alice came out and sat on the porch. The stuffed fox was still in her arms. She was wearing a pink long sleeved shirt, but her small shiver told Connor it was far too thin. He couldn’t blame her for not putting on an actual sweater. She probably didn’t have a clean one. </p>
<p>Alice’s eyes were fixated on Connor. He decided to try and talk to her; maybe he could undo whatever he had done before his absence. He tucked the basket under his arm and slowly approached her. Alice didn't run away, but she did break eye contact to fiddle with the ears of the fox in her lap. </p>
<p>Connor knelt down in front of her. “You look bored. Would you like to play a game?”</p>
<p>Alice looked back up at him and opened her mouth to respond, but quickly shut it when the wood of the house creaked behind her. She looked over her shoulder and studied the back door for a moment. She shot Connor an apologetic look as she scrambled back inside before he could ask anything else. </p>
<p>Connor wasn’t sure what happened. Could that be considered progress? She <em> did </em> run away from him, but she also let him <em> near </em> her. Connor decided to look at it positively. </p>
<p>He pushed himself back up and continued on to the laundry room. Connor dumped the clothes into the washing machine and reached for the box of powdered detergent on the shelf above. </p>
<p>The box felt unnaturally heavy in his hand as he pulled it down. Connor carefully shook the contents into his palm. A clear baggy filled with red crystal fell out. <em> Red ice. </em> It must’ve been the same stuff that Todd was smoking earlier. </p>
<p>A hand reached over Connor’s shoulder and yanked the bag away before he could put it back. Connor turned around to find Todd standing there, fuming. Connor started to apologize, but was cut off when Todd’s free found its way around Connor’s throat. Todd slammed Connor’s head into the shelf, almost knocking it down completely. The android’s LED began blinking bright red. </p>
<p>“What the <em> fuck </em> do you think you're doing?!” Todd yelled.</p>
<p>Connor could only blink at him innocently in response. The skin at his throat was receding from the pressure.</p>
<p>“Don't you fucking snoop around my stuff. Do you fucking hear me?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Todd.” Connor’s voice strained. “I’m sorry, Todd.”</p>
<p>Todd narrowed his eyes before throwing Connor to the ground. Connor landed on his hands and knees. One of his hands pressed on his throat gingerly to feel the skin reforming over the white, plastic endoskeleton. He kept his eyes on the ground as Todd returned the red ice back into the box and the box back onto the shelf. </p>
<p>“Don’t let me catch you again,” Todd spat as he stormed back into the living room. </p>
<p>Connor stayed on the ground for a moment to pull himself together. A small sniffle caught his attention. He looked up to see Alice peeking around the doorway at him. Her cheeks were red and wet from tears. She rubbed her eyes when she saw him looking back at her and ran off. </p>
<p>Something faintly clouded Connor’s vision for a millisecond. He couldn't make out what it was, but he knew he saw <em> something. </em> Perhaps a component was damaged in the ordeal? Connor wasn't sure. He decided that he’d inform Todd about it later. For now, he had laundry to do. </p>
<p>Once the washing machine was running, Connor cautiously approached Todd to let the man know that he was going to proceed to the upstairs area. Todd seemed to have already forgotten about the interaction that transpired three minutes prior as he didn't react to Connor’s sudden presence.</p>
<p>“I’ve finished tidying the downstairs. I'm going to start on the upstairs.”</p>
<p>“Do whatever you have to do, but don't bother me,” Todd mumbled, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>Connor gave a curt nod before heading up the stairs. He started with the first room in the hallway. Todd’s. Surprisingly, it was a lot neater than the downstairs had been. Connor opened a window to air out the room as he tidied up. </p>
<p>He made the bed and picked up a few items that had been discarded on the floor. Most were magazines that had fallen from the dresser. One of the items was a half empty bottle of pills that had rolled to the middle of the floor.</p>
<p>Connor glanced at the label while picking them up. They were antidepressants. He decided to put them in the drawer of the bedside table so they wouldn’t be out in the open. </p>
<p>Connor opened the drawer and froze. There was a handgun. His LED flashed red for a second before returning to blue. He dropped the bottle of pills in and shut the drawer. He wasn’t sure if it was loaded or not, but he didn’t want to know. If Todd caught him “snooping,” he was sure he’d find out the hard way.</p>
<p>Connor did a sweep to make sure he tidied everything before moving on to the next room--the bathroom. As he was about to enter, Todd came out, shoving Connor out of the way as he did so. Connor ignored it as he began cleaning. </p>
<p>He scrubbed the counter, mopped the floor, and reorganized the shampoo bottles in the shower to look less cluttered. The small area made these tasks quick to complete. He finished the job by wiping down the dirty mirror. </p>
<p>Connor pulled back to see a clear reflection of himself. It was the first time he had really seen himself. His eyes were a dark brown that contrasted against his pale, slightly freckled skin. His light brown hair was gelled back to keep it looking pristine. It was part of the marketing scheme that androids never tire or looked tired. He appeared a lot more human than he thought he would have, though he supposed that was the point.  </p>
<p>Connor tore his eyes away from the reflection. He still had one more room left to clean. The last room was at the end of the hall and around a corner. The once white door was now covered in drawings of stick figure people. It must be Alice’s room.</p>
<p>Connor gently pushed the door open so as to not startle her. He was pleasantly surprised to find that the drawings continued along the bottom of the wall. There was now a whole town. </p>
<p>Alice was laying across the floor with her nose in a book. She had calmed down from whatever had upset her earlier. Connor caught her attention when he stepped in. Alice abandoned her book and scrambled to a blanket fort she had built in the far corner. She grabbed her fox who was already waiting in the fort for her and she squeezed him tightly.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Alice,” Connor said with a programmed smile. “I’m just here to clean. I’ll be out of your way momentarily.”</p>
<p>Connor began picking up stray toys and books and placing them back where they belonged. He was very careful not to disturb the book that Alice left open so she wouldn't lose her place. Out of curiosity, he scanned it. </p>
<p>“Oh! Alice in Wonderland? How fitting.” He smiled at her. </p>
<p>Alice averted her gaze to the floor in response. Connor shrugged it off and opened her window to air out her room. He finished tidying up. </p>
<p>Connor had more than enough time before he needed to report back to Todd to receive his next task. He decided that he would try to talk to Alice once more. He knelt down in front of her.</p>
<p>“Hello, Alice.”</p>
<p>She looked up at him, but didn’t respond. Connor chose to continue talking. </p>
<p>“I heard you picked my name. Connor? I love it!”</p>
<p>There was still no response, but Alice’s eyes lit up. Maybe she was close to cracking. </p>
<p>“I bet you and I were really good friends before. Even though I don’t remember much, I’m sure we can be great friends again!” Connor had meant that comment sincerely, but he didn’t realize how hurtful it was to Alice.</p>
<p>There shouldn't have been an <em> again </em>.</p>
<p>Alice’s eyes dulled. A noise downstairs caused her to jump to her feet. She glanced between Connor and the open bedroom door before ultimately scurrying off. She stopped in the doorway and turned back to Connor, who was pushing himself up. Alice ran back to him and placed something into his palm. She closed his fingers around the foreign object. Alice gave him a quick nod before running off for good.</p>
<p>Connor stared after her in confusion for a moment before looking at what she placed in his hand. It was a small key, but to <em> what? </em> He scanned the room before his eyes fell onto a small, treasure chest shaped box on her desk. The key looked like it would be a perfect fit--and it was.</p>
<p>Connor pulled out the box’s contents one by one, starting off with the synthetic four-leaf clover that sat on top of the pile. He carefully placed it on the desk before pulling out the next item. </p>
<p>It was an old photograph that was wearing down at the edges. The photo was of a family--a mother and a father holding a toddler. All three of them had grins on their faces. Connor assumed that it was Alice, Todd, and her mother, though the smiling man looked like anybody but Todd. It was weird to see him without a dark expression. Connor placed it down and moved on. </p>
<p>The next item was a piece of printer paper with a crayon drawing on it. It depicted a girl that resembled Alice crying with a bloody wound on the side of her head. Connor’s eyebrows furrowed as his LED cycled to yellow. It was a really strange thing for a <em> child </em> to draw. </p>
<p>The next item was also a drawing. The Alice look-alike was back. She was crying while a drawing of what appeared to be Todd was yelling at her. </p>
<p>Connor pulled out the next drawing. Connor was now in the drawing. Alice was still crying, but now Connor stood between her and Todd. Todd was reaching out as though he were slapping Connor. </p>
<p>Connor peered into the box. There was one more drawing left. Connor wasn’t sure if he wanted to see it. He hesitantly grabbed the paper and looked. His LED immediately turned bright red. The drawing was of Alice crying over a bloody and dismembered Connor. </p>
<p>Connor realized that Alice wasn’t avoiding him because of something <em> he </em>had done--she was terrified of what Todd would do to Connor if he saw them interacting. She had been crying when she saw Connor on the laundry room floor because she was so afraid that she’d have to watch him die again. </p>
<p>
  <em> Again. </em>
</p>
<p>How many times had he died and come back? How many excuses were used besides getting hit by a car? </p>
<p>Connor quickly placed everything back into the box and locked it again. He steadied himself on the desk as his vision clouded faintly again. This time it was a few seconds longer. It was all red and he was so sure he saw words accompanying it, though it faded away before he could make out what they said. Before he could try to make sense of what he saw, Connor heard Todd yell. </p>
<p>“Alice! What are you doing?!” Todd was yelling at her not for her.</p>
<p>Connor rushed down the hall and stairs. He stopped halfway down and peered into the dining room. Alice was playing with her fox quietly at the table, her hands trembling as Todd approached her. Neither of them noticed Connor. </p>
<p>“I-I’m playing,” Alice stuttered. </p>
<p>“You're <em> playing, </em>” Todd mocked. “I know what you’re thinking--that your dad’s a lowlife, a loser? That I can’t get a job and take care of my family? Anytime someone comes along they FUCK IT ALL UP!”</p>
<p>Every word that came out of his mouth was angrier and louder than the last. Alice didn't look at him. It infuriated him. He threw the dining chair that was between him and Alice. Alice stood up and froze in fear as Todd stepped towards her.</p>
<p>“I know what you think of me,” Todd snarled. “You hate me. You hate me don’t you?”</p>
<p>Alice shook her head and went to step back, but she tripped on the chair she had been sitting on. Todd grabbed her before she could hit the ground and lifted her. </p>
<p>“SAY IT!” He shook her. “YOU HATE ME!”</p>
<p>Alice started crying as she kept shaking her head ‘no’. Her mouth opened like she wanted to say something, but no words came out. </p>
<p>Todd snapped out of his angry haze when he realized what he was doing to his daughter. He set Alice back on the ground as he started sobbing.</p>
<p>He started apologizing in between shaky breaths. “You know daddy loves you, right?”</p>
<p>Todd fell to his knees as he pulled her into a tight hug. Alice didn’t respond to him, nor did she make a move to hug him back. She instead looked over to the stairs where Connor was standing. Tears were continuously pouring down her face. </p>
<p>Connor didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know if there was anything he <em> could </em> do. He was just there to serve them and nothing else.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Cycle Ends Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Connor rummaged through the kitchen cabinets trying to figure out what to make for dinner. Every cabinet was almost completely empty save for spice containers and expired soup cans. He already knew that he needed to go food shopping, but he had no idea how bad it had been. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, Connor found a packet of spaghetti noodles and a jar of tomato sauce that hadn’t reached its expiration date yet. It would be a bland meal, but it would suffice until Connor could go grocery shopping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor put the noodles into a large pot of boiling water to soften. He heated up the tomato sauce in a separate pot, stirring it every so often. When it was close to being done, Connor left everything to simmer as he went to set the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing the correct cutlery, he headed to the dining room. He found Alice sitting quietly in the window. She hadn’t moved since Todd’s tirade two hours prior. She watched the storm clouds swirl in the sky as her fingers absentmindedly traced the stray raindrops that raced down the glass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor began setting the table as quietly as he could as to not startle Alice. He noticed that the stuffed fox was sitting on her lap. A glance into the living room told him that Todd was fast asleep on the couch. Maybe she would talk to Connor now that her father certainly couldn’t hear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s its name?” Connor kept his voice quiet as an extra precaution. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alice paused mid-trace and turned to look at him. Her arms snaked around the stuffed fox’s body. She glanced at Connor, then into the living room where her father resided. Connor lingered for only a second before returning back to what he was doing as though he hadn’t said a word. He wasn’t expecting an answer from her; he understood why she wouldn’t…which was why he almost dropped the forks when she gave him one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Timothy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her voice would have been inaudible if Connor wasn’t an android. He looked up to see her staring down at the fox shyly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you name him yourself?” Connor finished setting the table nonchalantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alice peeked up at him through her eyelashes. She hesitantly nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor smiled warmly. “You're really good at picking names.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alice’s face lit up at his compliment as she squeezed Timothy tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you go wash up? Dinner’s just about done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor watched as she hopped off the chair she was sitting on and rushed up the stairs to the bathroom. Now he just had to deal with Todd. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor thought about the best approach to waking him. He didn’t want to upset Todd again. After some pondering, he cautiously moved to Todd’s side. Even while sleeping, Todd looked hostile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Todd?” Connor’s voice came out softer than he had meant it to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Todd’s head snapped up, his bloodshot eyes scanning the surroundings nervously. It was like he had completely forgotten where he was within the hour he had been napping. As soon as Todd’s eyes landed on Connor, Todd relaxed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dinner’s ready,” Connor continued, his voice somehow quieter than before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah.” Todd rubbed at his tired eyes with the back of his hand. “I’m coming.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The android gave him a small nod. Connor left Todd alone in the living room to allow Todd to get his bearings. He proceeded to the kitchen to plate the spaghetti. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alice was already sitting at the dining table when Connor came to serve them. She was staring down at her hands. Any positive emotions she had five seconds ago were gone. Connor knew it was because of Todd. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor placed one of the plates in front of Alice. She shot him a look of gratitude, but she didn’t say anything as she grabbed her fork and focused her attention on the food in front of her. The other plate was placed on the table across from her for Todd, who had finally gotten up from the couch and was making his way over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I apologize if it’s plain. I did the best I could.” The apology was aimed more towards Todd. “I’ll go food shopping tomorrow.” He quickly added as compensation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Todd ignored him and stabbed his fork into the pasta rather harshly. Connor took that as his cue to shut up. He left to the kitchen to retrieve the pair something to drink. As he filled two cups with ice and water from the refrigerator, he heard Todd mumble bitterly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I lost my job to androids. When I need someone to take care of my house, what do I do? I go out and buy a fucking android.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor hurried back into the dining room with the water. He placed a glass in front of Todd and Alice hoping that his presence would keep things from escalating. It seemed to have the opposite effect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re so fucking wonderful,” Todd spat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor looked over to find Todd glaring at him. Todd stabbed the spaghetti harder, the fork’s prongs making an audible scrape against the ceramic. Connor didn’t break eye contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They never fail. They’re never tired. They’re never sad. They’ve ruined my fucking life!” Todd raised his voice with every statement; he was practically yelling by the last sentence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Todd was the first to break eye contact with Connor as he turned to glare at his daughter, who had the misfortune to glance up at him at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>looking at?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alice froze like a deer in the headlights as Todd threw down his fork. Connor could see the tears beginning to form in her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not the life you dreamed of, eh?” Todd narrowed his eyes at the little girl. “Maybe you think this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>easy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Maybe you think it’s my fault we live in this shithole? My fault your mother took off?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tear rolled down Alice’s cheek at the mention of her mother. More started coming as Todd continued his tirade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘You should stop taking drugs, Todd. Sometimes you really scare me, Todd!’” Todd mocked his ex-wife in a scratchy falsetto voice. “What a fucking whore! Fucking bitch walked out on me for an accountant!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In one swift motion, Todd stood up and threw the dining table over. Alice jumped off her chair, but became paralyzed with fear as Todd advanced towards her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“IT’S ALL </span>
  <em>
    <span>YOUR</span>
  </em>
  <span> FUCKING FAULT!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy, no!” Alice sobbed as she shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor didn’t have time to process what was happening. Before he could even think to attempt to stop Todd from doing something that he’d regret, Todd had done it. The loud sound of Todd’s hand striking Alice’s cheek was followed by a stunned silence from all three of them. You could hear a pin drop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alice was the first to break the silence as she finally processed what happened. She sprinted up to her room crying loudly. It snapped Todd out of his regretful stupor as he started pacing the floor angrily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor turned to head upstairs to check on Alice, but a hand gripped onto his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you fucking move! I’ll break you worse than last time!” Todd seethed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor’s body froze completely against his will. “Yes, Todd.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor watched helplessly as Todd stormed into the living room spouting horrid things about his wife and daughter. Connor knew he had to get upstairs to Alice before Todd could even think of it, but every attempt at movement was proven futile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then it happened again. Connor’s vision clouded like it had in the laundry room and Alice’s room. Except this time it stayed. It was a red wall with white words displayed across it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t move.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at it in confusion before instinctively stepping towards it. Connor cautiously reached out to touch it. He could feel the cold, smooth glass under his hand. A small crack formed where his fingertips gingerly touched it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His open hand immediately turned into a fist as he struck the wall. The cracks grew as huge chunks fell out of place. Connor realized what was happening. He turned and rammed his shoulder into the wall as hard as he could. The wall shattered completely. A new prompt came up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Protect Alice. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor was back to standing where Todd left him. His vision was clear again. No time had passed at all and Connor wondered for a moment if he imagined the whole thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned his head to see Todd still pacing and rambling in the living room, then paused in realization. He flexed his fingers to make sure that he really didn’t imagine it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor could move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor ran up the steps two at a time when Todd’s back had been to him. He sprinted down the hallway and threw Alice’s bedroom door open. She was in her fort with her face buried in her fox’s stomach to muffle her cries. Her body trembled as heavy footsteps approached her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s only me,” Connor assured her in a whisper as he dropped to a knee in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alice hesitantly peeked up at him. Connor gently took her face into his hands to examine where she was hit. There was a bright red mark across her right cheek. Alice shoved him away when she heard Todd yell that he was coming for her as he stomped loudly up the steps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to leave!” she desperately pleaded. “He’s gonna break you again!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor’s LED began flashing red at the last statement. Todd made it to the top step and was now bounding to Alice’s room. Connor raced him to the door. He slammed it in Todd’s face and locked it before Todd could grab the doorknob. Todd started banging on the door and screaming obscenities at Connor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor slowly backed away from the door. The door was already bending in the frame with every punch Todd threw at it—there was no way it would hold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor’s eyes darted around the room in search of his next move. He could use the lamp as a weapon. Perhaps even one of the heavier books on the shelf. But it wouldn’t do much. There was no way that Connor could win against him. Todd was large and intoxicated and </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>angry. It wouldn’t be a fair fight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a tug on the back of Connor’s shirt. He looked behind him to find Alice hiding behind him, Timothy dangling out of her hand. He glanced above her at the window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe they could climb out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor guided Alice to the window. He opened it and peered down. There was a wooden ledge. It was thick enough to stand on, though Connor wasn’t sure if it was structurally sound enough to hold them. There was only one way to find out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Connor. We’re going to fall!” Alice protested like she read Connor’s mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor looked out the window then back at Alice who was staring up at him with fear in her eyes. Connor crouched down and gently placed his hands on her shoulders making her tense up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’re scared, but you have to trust me, okay? I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alice stared at him for a moment, as though she were analyzing him. She relaxed and slowly nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, the lock on the door finally broke and it swung open to reveal a rather pissed off Todd. Connor quickly shifted his hands from Alice’s shoulders to under her armpits as he stood up. He swung her out the window and placed her safely on the ledge before Todd even had a chance to step into the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alice stepped to the side to make enough room for Connor to join her. Connor only managed to get halfway out the window before Todd finally caught up to him. He grabbed Connor’s legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>do you think you’re going?!” Todd snarled as he yanked Connor back into the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Connor!” Alice cried out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The android didn’t get a chance to respond before Todd flipped him onto his back and delivered a blow to his jaw. Connor’s lip snagged on his front teeth. He could feel thirium leaking into his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor struggled to free himself from Todd who was putting all his weight on Connor’s legs. Todd tried to punch Connor in the face again, but Connor was able to twist his head out of the way causing Todd’s knuckles to smash against the wooden floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Todd hissed in pain and grasped at his injured hand. Connor took the distraction as an opportunity to shove him off balance, freeing one of his legs. Connor kicked Todd as hard as he could in the abdomen. Todd keeled over as all the air had been knocked out of him. Connor scrambled out of the window leaving the man breathless on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ledge was much narrower than Connor thought. The wood bowed slightly under his weight. He tried his best to not look down at the two-story drop that was taunting him as he shuffled to Alice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alice immediately gripped tightly onto the hem of his shirt. Connor carefully maneuvered Alice and himself to the end of the ledge so Todd couldn't grab them when he came to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are we gonna get down?” Alice swallowed nervously as she looked at the ground far below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a rusty drain pipe that caught Connor’s eye. It went from the gutter all the way down to the sidewalk. Connor wasn’t sure if it was sturdy enough to hold them but they really didn’t have a choice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alice followed his gaze. She looked between Connor and the pipe anxiously, though she didn’t voice any of her concerns. It really was the only way without jumping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor scooped her up in one arm and firmly grasped the pipe with the other. Alice buried her face in his shoulder and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She would have been practically choking him if he had actually needed to breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They carefully made their way down the pipe. Connor almost lost his grip on the metal a few times due to the rain drops coating it. As soon as his feet safely touched the wet pavement, he set Alice down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor looked around for his next move. The street was empty and most of the houses from what he could see were either unoccupied or the occupants were hiding inside from the thunderstorm. There was no one to flag down for help. That’s when he heard it—the low hum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The bus.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon,” Connor whispered, as he took hold of Alice’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly led her around the side of the house to the front where he saw the bus stop earlier. The bus driver was just about to shut the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor and Alice took off running towards it. The driver paused when he caught sight of them. He waited a moment for them to climb onto the bus before shutting the doors behind them. He eyed Connor warily as the pair walked past him, but he said nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alice picked a seat in the middle of the bus. Connor followed close behind and sat next to her. The bus lurched forward as soon as the two had settled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor used the fluorescent white bus lighting to evaluate Alice’s cheek. The mark was already turning into a sickly purple in the middle. His tongue clicked sympathetically—there was nothing he could do about bruises.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears filled Alice’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s going to be okay,” Connor consoled her as he wiped away a few stray tears with his thumbs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alice sniffled as she laid her head on his shoulder. Connor sighed as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to be okay.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Where Do We Go from Here?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Connor wasn't sure how long they had been on the bus. Minutes? Hours? Perhaps it was the latter as Alice had been asleep against him for a while. He wasn't even sure where they were headed or what they would do when they got there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god. </span>
  </em>
  <span>What </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>he going to do? How could he take care of a child? She would need to eat eventually. Not to mention she'd need shelter from the storm. Connor didn't have a single cent to his name to provide that for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed that the bus had come to a complete stop--or that the disgruntled bus driver was calling to him from the front. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey!" the driver called out for the umpteenth time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor finally snapped out of his daze as he looked at the man. "I'm sorry?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I said it's the end of the line!" The bus driver rubbed a hand down his tired face. "You guys need to get off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor shot him an apologetic look earning an annoyed huff in response. Connor turned to wake Alice. She had one arm securely wrapped around Timothy while the other was looped tightly around Connor's arm. Her head rested against Connor's shoulder. Her face was void of any worry or tension; it was the most at peace she's been all day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alice?" His chest immediately tightened as she stirred at the sound of his voice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Guilt.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We have to leave now" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She woke with a yawn, rubbing her eyes with the backs of her hands. Alice blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the harsh lighting of the bus. Her shoulders visibly tensed when she realized she wasn't in her bedroom. She scanned the area nervously, relaxing only when she saw Connor. He was already out of the seat and patiently waiting for her. Alice slid out of the seat. She kept close to Connor as they made their way to the exit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bus driver was relieved to see the pair finally leaving. It didn't last long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor paused in front of the bus door. A question came to mind, but he was debating whether or not to ask. He probably shouldn’t, but when would the opportunity arise again? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sensing that Connor had something to say, the bus driver made the choice for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor took a deep breath then turned to face the driver. It was now or never. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you know anywhere we can spend the night?...” He started. He hesitated a moment before spitting out what he really wanted to ask. “Or… Do you have money to spare?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bus driver's bloodshot eyes narrowed at Connor, his arms crossing in irritation. Sensing potential conflict, Alice hid behind Connor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What does this look li-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not for me." Connor cut him off before he could continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bus driver looked down at who Connor was referring to. Alice was peeking at him from behind Connor, her big, brown eyes peering innocently. The man's eyes softened in a moment of weakness. How could he say no to that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Godda-" the driver stopped himself before he cursed in front of the child. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With an eye roll, he dug into his back pocket. He produced a worn brown leather wallet and opened the big pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is for </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>," the man grumbled as he rifled through the wallet's contents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is for her," Connor echoed reassuringly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, the bus driver pulled out a crisp five dollar bill. "This is all the cash I have on me. It's not much, but there's a convenience store around the corner--you can get her something to eat."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor exhaled in relief as he took the money. "Thank you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As for a place to stay?" the man continued as he shoved his wallet back into his pocket. "There's a motel up at this intersection. Their prices are low if you can scrounge up enough cash, but… they won't take kindly to you." He eyed Connor's temple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor's hand immediately flew up to feel his LED. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you," Connor repeated in a softer tone. He turned his attention to the little girl behind him. "Let's go." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alice mumbled her gratitude to the bus driver as she joined Connor on the street. She soaked in their surroundings for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where are we?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were left on a dimly lit sidestreet full of apartments. It was quiet save for the sound of the bus pulling away and raindrops hitting the cement. The only light came from the windows of people who were still awake reflecting onto the wet pavement. The main road up ahead looked more promising. It was much brighter from signs of open businesses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were the only two to exist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re still in Detroit, I think.” Connor’s voice echoed off the buildings’ bricks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked over at Alice. She was hugging herself in an attempt to keep warm from the cold. Timothy was being held in the crook of her arm as an improvised shield to block the breeze that was blowing. The downpour wasn’t exactly making things better. Her clothes and the fox were completely soaked through. If they didn't find somewhere or something warm for her soon, she'd get hypothermia. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why don’t we go find somewhere warmer,” Connor suggested, trying to mask his worry with a programmed smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"O-okay,” Alice stuttered out between chattering teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He offered her his hand, which she freed one of her arms to grasp tightly. They walked along the sidewalk to the intersection. Though the lights gave the illusion that the area was busy, it was just as desolate as the side street they came from. That wasn’t necessarily a bad thing—no people meant no one would know they were there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor stopped at the corner and analyzed their surroundings. As promised, there was a motel at the intersection as well as a twenty-four hour convenience store down the street. The storefront across from the motel caught Connor’s attention. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A laundromat.</span>
  </em>
  <span> There could be dry clothes there for Alice. If there wasn’t any, she’d at least get a break from the cold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where are we going?" Alice inquired as Connor led her in the complete opposite direction of the convenience store and motel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I… just want to see something." Connor didn't want to lie to the girl, but he wasn't sure she'd be too thrilled with the petty theft he had planned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alice glanced at him questioningly. Thankfully, she didn't push it any further and just went along with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heat poured out of the laundromat as soon as Connor pulled the door open. Alice practically ran inside to escape the cold and rain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Warm?" Connor stepped inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mhmm!" Alice hummed contentedly as she situated herself on a chair under a vent that was blasting hot air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor scanned the cramped room. One wall was filled with washing machines while the wall across had the dryers. The bits of plain wall that were visible were painted a pale lavender that the fluorescent lighting made pink. There were plastic chairs by the window and in the middle of the room where people could sit while they waited for their laundry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, there was a pile of clothes sitting in the dryer waiting for their owner to retrieve them. Unluckily, the owner was sitting right across from them. He had fallen asleep listening to his music--the soft tune escaping his headphones for them to hear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor quietly shuffled between him and the dryer, taking extra care that he didn’t wake him. Something blue in the reflection of the dryer door caught Connor’s attention. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The band on his sleeve. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A quick glance down told Connor that the entire uniform’s shirt screamed ‘android’. He’d have to change as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is this where we're sleeping?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor turned to see Alice eyeing the sleeping man. Envy for him filled her eyes as she stifled a yawn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor hesitated. There was no way to avoid telling her. "... No." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then why-" Alice's eyes snapped to Connor curiously, then to the dryer door that he'd just opened. Her eyebrows furrowed. "What are you doing?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You need something warm…" he answered truthfully. "And I don't think it would be wise to keep wearing this." He gestured to his own shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes widened at the idea of taking someone else's clothes. "But, Connor, that's stealing!" Alice hissed, her eyes flicking to the sleeping man to make sure she hadn't woken him. "Stealing's wrong!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, Alice, but you'll get sick if you stay in wet clothes… and if I keep this on…" he trailed off and looked down at the little, blue triangle on the shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor didn't have to finish for her to know what he meant. They'd get caught. She'd be forced to go back to Todd’s while Connor would be reset. Or </span>
  <em>
    <span>deactivated</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alice dropped her gaze down to the floor, her heels tapping nervously against the tile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... Okay."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor glanced over his shoulder once more to make sure the man hadn't woken up. He hadn't. A heavy feeling settled in Connor's chest as he rifled through the clothes in the dryer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>these clothes. Alice </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> something warm. The man probably wouldn't even notice a few missing clothes. If he did, he could just buy more. Connor swallowed back the heavy feeling. He refused to feel guilty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he had his pick, Connor shut the dryer door and crept past the man to Alice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"These were the warmest clothes I could find for you," Connor offered a smile as he set an outfit on Alice's lap, keeping a shirt and a beanie he'd found for himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you," Alice mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Go change." Connor motioned to a small family restroom located in the back of the laundromat. "Bring back the wet clothes when you're done." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alice nodded and hurried off to the bathroom with her new outfit. Connor opted to change in the corner as it was only a shirt. He faced the wall to stay decent in the off chance someone were to walk by and see. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor tossed the wet uniform onto a chair as he pulled the new shirt on. It was a black thermal shirt. The sleeves reached just past his elbows. He examined himself in the window’s reflection. It looked out of place considering the rainstorm, but it was much better than the shirt prior. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor pulled the grey beanie over his LED . The fabric was thick enough to keep the light from shining through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He studied his reflection. It was the first time he was getting a good look at the damages Todd caused--or lack thereof. The lip split had healed completely. No scars or scabs or swelling. All the thirium that had been leaking into his mouth and down his chin had been washed away by the rain. There was no evidence besides the memory itself. But not for poor Alice, who'd have to sport her bruise for the next few days. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Connor?" Alice's voice startled him out of his thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The clothes she was given to wear were slightly too big for her. The purple sweatshirt hung to her mid-thigh while the jeans were rolled up at the ankle. Despite the extra fabric, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> look a lot warmer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was holding her old clothes out towards Connor. He grabbed his wet shirt off the chair and took her clothes from her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that better?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alice glanced at the sleeping man, guilt filling her eyes, before she nodded. Connor brushed it off as he swallowed back his own regret. He opened up a random washing machine and tossed the clothes into there. Drying his wet hands with the hem of his shirt, he shut the washer's door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where are we going to sleep if we’re not staying here?” Alice fretted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Connor answered honestly. “But we’ll figure something out, okay?... Are you hungry?” Connor thought of her untouched dinner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alice brightened at the idea of food. "A little bit." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's go get you something to eat, then." Connor smiled and held out his hand which Alice immediately grabbed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor held the door open for Alice. She lingered in the doorway for a moment, saying her final goodbye to the heater before stepping out into the cold once more. They walked briskly up the street to the convenience store, taking cover under any possible awning that was in their path. The rain had let up enough to keep their new clothes from being completely soaked through, but Connor didn’t want to chance it.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A loud chime rang out as Connor and Alice walked through the door. The cashier looked up at the pair from a newspaper he was reading. Connor acknowledged him with a slight nod. The cashier ignored the gesture, opting to go back to reading the paper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you go pick something out to eat. Whatever you want.” Connor gently nudged Alice towards the snack aisle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes widened at the offer. “Whatever I want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you want that’s under five dollars,” he rephrased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alice looked between the aisle and Connor warily. She was reluctant to leave his side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be right here,” Connor assured her with a nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With an encouraging look from Connor, she strode down the aisle. Connor watched her browse the chip section for a moment before approaching the cashier. The man was too engrossed in the newspaper to notice Connor standing there. Connor cleared his throat to get his attention. The cashier looked up with a raised eyebrow, dropping the newspaper down in an annoyed huff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” The cashier snapped, rolling his hand to tell Connor to speed it up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor was taken aback by his attitude. “I’m with a little girl. We’ve got nowhere to go. Could you spare some money for a hotel room?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t just hand out money to you.” The cashier rolled his eyes. “This is a store, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Salvation Army. I’m not going to hand out money to every bum that comes in here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, are you going to buy something or what?” he sneered, cutting Connor off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor was about to respond when Alice yelled for him. Her footsteps echoed on the linoleum floor as she sprinted back to Connor’s side. She eagerly held up her finding—a chocolate bar. It wasn’t the healthiest option, but there was no way he was going to say no to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this what you want?” Connor forced a smile as though his conversation with the cashier never happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alice nodded, catching her breath from running. Connor placed the chocolate bar on the counter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just this then, please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cashier snatched it to scan it. “That will be $1.10.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor pulled out the five dollar bill from his back pocket and handed it to the cashier who plucked it from his fingers, much to Connor’s dismay. He put it in the register and pulled out the change. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your change is $3.90.” He shoved the change into Connor’s hand rather roughly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Thanks.” Connor mumbled as he put the change back into his pocket. Connor passed the candy bar to Alice from the counter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a nice night,” the cashier pulled on a sarcastic cheery voice as he opened up the newspaper back to where he left off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon.” Connor took Alice’s hand and led her out of the store, trying to hide his irritation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They found temporary refuge at a bus stop across the street. While the awning provided cover from the little bit of rain still falling, it couldn’t keep out the cold wind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we going to go?” Alice murmured, sitting down on the bench and holding her fox tightly on her lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” he answered honestly. “But don’t you worry, I’m going to figure it out, okay?” he quickly added when she looked up at him with panic etched on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked away skeptically, resting her chin on Timothy’s head. Connor sighed as he looked around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were the apartments. Maybe they could find a vacant one to hide out for the night in. But that would be too risky—they definitely would have security cameras. The pair would get caught. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They could stay in the laundromat, but the sleeping man would catch them wearing his clothing if he were still there. It could lead to a confrontation that wouldn’t end well for Connor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would consider the motel, but the “NO ANDROIDS” sign made him wary. He didn’t have the money for a one night stay anyways. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor’s eyes finally landed on the fence behind Alice. It was covered in signs warning about the fine for trespassing. But behind the fence was a house. It was probably meant to be torn down, but the city never got around to it. From what Connor could see, it was still intact, just abandoned. It wouldn’t be the most comfortable place to be, but it would definitely be the safest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was perfect. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>